Boyfriend's Privilege
by yukiyosaki
Summary: (AkaKuro, KiseKuro) "Kise-kun, jika kita berpacaran nanti, apa kau tak keberatan untuk tidak melakukan... seks?"
"Selamat pagi, Kurokochhi!" seru sesosok pirang menyambut Kuroko Tetsuya di gerbang sekolah. Senyum lebar sehangat mentari pagi terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kise-kun, selamat pagi," balasnya.

"Kurokocchi, pagi ini kau terlihat manis sekali!"

"Benarkah? Sepertinya sama saja seperti biasanya."

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Kise tak hentinya berceloteh mengenai Aomine yang baru saja ditolak seorang cewe, kemudian berlanjut kekonyolan Midorima karena memakai item keberuntungannya hari ini, dan beralih pada kisah-kisah lain tentang teman-teman pelanginya.

Kise tak dapat menyembunyikannya, hari ini ia memang tengah bahagia. Kuroko yang selama ini ia sukai diam-diam akhirnya membalas perasaannya. Seusai latihan basket kemarin, Kise sengaja mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu barusan?"

"Ya. Aku sangat serius! Aku sangat menyukai Kurokochhi lebih dari siapapun!"

"Tapi..." Kuroko tampak ragu mengatakan sesuatu.

Si pirang masih menunggu Kuroko melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi apa?"

"Tapi... Kise-kun, jika kita berpacaran nanti, apa kau tak keberatan untuk tidak melakukan... seks?"

"A-apa?" Kise mencoba memastikan telinganya tak salah dengar. "S-seks...?" Pertanyaan Kuroko barusan jauh di luar dugaan. Kata-kata itu bahkan tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan hubungan seks dengan siapapun," lanjut laki-laki beriris biru. "aku tak seperti orang lain yang memiliki ketertarikan pada hal-hal semacam itu."

"Kurokocchi, apa aku terlihat begitu mesum? Dan apa kau pikir aku sepicik itu menyukaimu hanya karena alasan seksual? Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu sejak lama..."

"Maafkan aku, Kise-kun... aku tak bermak menganggapmu mesum. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sebelum kita melangkah lebih jauh."

"Haha.. Kurokocchi, aku tak akan memaksamu melakukan hal yang tak ingin kau lakukan. Itu bukan masalah buatku."

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun."

"Tapi... tapi bolehkah aku memegang tanganmu... atau memelukmu?"

"Ya, tentu..."

"Kurokocchi, aku menyukaimu! Apapun dan siapapun kau!" Kise langsung memeluk tubuh kecil di hadapannya.

"Aku.. juga menyukaimu, Kise-kun," balas Kuroko. Ia merasa laki-laki itu merengkuhnya semakin erat.

xxx

"Kurokocchi, bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Kemana, Kise-kun?"

"Ke pantai! Apa kau suka?" Mata laki-laki pirang itu tampak berbinar-binar menantikan kencan pertama mereka.

"Ya... tapi sepertinya tempat itu terlalu ramai dan padat saat musim seperti ini."

"Jadi kau ingin pergi kemana, Kurokochhi?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyewa film saja lalu menontonnya di rumahku?" usulnya.

"Oke, tak masalah!" Kise sama sekali tak keberatan dengan apapun yang akan mereka lakukan. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama-sama.

"Hei, kalian berdua!" tegur seseorang. Sang kapten muncul menyela mereka.

"Eh? Hai, Akashicchi!" Tanpa perlu menunggu Akashi berkata lagi mereka segera bergabung dengan tim untuk latihan.

"Kise-kun, maaf aku terlambat." Kuroko menemui kekasihnya esok hari di depan Maji resto.

"Tak apa, aku juga baru datang." Kise menyambut dengan senyum manis yang paling Kuroko sukai.

Seperti yang dijanjikan kemarin mereka akan pergi menyewa film bersama. Tapi sebelumnya Kuroko ingin membeli _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaannya di tempat ini.

"Kurokocchi, bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim juga?"

"Tapi nanti es krimnya akan meleleh sebelum kita sampai rumah, Kise-kun."

"Kalau begitu kita makan es krimnya dulu sambil jalan."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin minum _milkshake._ Sejak kemarin aku tak minum _milkshake."_

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Akhirnya mereka membeli pilihan mereka masing-masing.

"Kurokocchi, kau mau coba?" Kise menyodorkan es kri _m_ _cone-nya._

"Ya..." Kuroko mencicipi sedikit dengan ujung lidahnya. Kemudian sekali lagi menjilatnya lebih banyak.

Kise menatapnya penuh takjub seolah tengah menyaksikan hal paling manis sedunia. Tak ada yang lebih manis dari sosok di hadapannya yang tengah makan ice cream sampai belepotan. Rasanya ia ingin menjilati _ice cream_ di mulut Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, mulutmu belepotan." Pada akhirnya Kise tak benar- benar melakukan hal itu. Kise hanya menyekanya lembut dengan saputangan.

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun."

Akhirnya mereka tiba di kamar Kuroko setelah mampir menyewa beberapa film.

"Maaf, kamarku agak berantakan."

"Ah, tidak. Aku suka ruangan ini, baunya seperti Kurokocchi!" Kise langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur Kuroko.

Pertama-tama mereka menonton film horor. Tapi sebenarnya Kise tak terlalu memperhatikan tontonan itu. Perhatiannya malah lebih tertuju pada sosok disampingnya. Memperhatikan ekpresinya, caranya memakan popcorn, bagaimana ia terus-terusan mengomplain si hantu yang tak seram, betapa menggemaskannya wajah itu saat menertawai adegan konyol dalam film...

Kise menyukai segala hal yang ada pada sosok itu. Ia sangat menyukainya. Menyukainya...

"Kurokocchi..."

Kise memalingkan wajah Kuroko ke arahnya lalu mengaitkan kedua bibir mereka, melumatnya lembut beberapa saat. Kuroko terkejut namun ia tak dapat berkata apapun. Tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang karena sosok pirang itu kian menekannya. Sebelah tangan Kise menyusup masuk ke dalam pakaiannya.

"Ki... Kise-kun..." kata Kuroko sebelum laki-laki itu berbuat lebih jauh.

Seketika Kise tersadar atas apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Kurokocchi, maaf... maafkan aku!" Ia melepaskan Kuroko dengan panik.

"Ya... tak apa..." Kuroko memalingkan tubuhnya dari laki-laki itu.

Kise berulang kali meminta maaf dan berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi meski Kuroko selalu berkata "tak apa-apa".

xxx

Kuroko baru saja tiba di ruang klub basket. Ia langsung berganti baju sambil menunggu yang lain datang. Sepertinya ia terlalu awal berangkat dari rumah.

Beberapa saat kemudian seseorang tiba setelahnya.

"Ah, Tetsuya sudah disini rupanya," sapanya.

"Ya."

Akashi meletakkan tasnya di dalam loker. "Aku sudah dengar tentang kau dan Ryouta."

"..."

"Apakah dia lebih hebat dariku? Aku agak terkejut."

"Akashi-kun, tolong jangan membahas masalah itu." Kuroko merasa harus menjauh dari sosok bermata _heterochromatic_ itu.

"Oya?" Ia mencoba mencegahnya pergi. "Aku yakin kau tak semudah itu melupakan yang terjadi bukan, Tetsuya? Meski tak ada yang tau tentang hubungan kita."

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang berdiri di balik pintu. Ia tampak ragu untuk masuk sampai akhirnya ia hanya berdiri disana dan menyimak pembicaraan dua sosok tersebut. Pembicaraan mereka membuat laki-laki pirang itu terkejut dan terpaku.

Sepanjang hari Kise terus memikirkan sesuatu yang tak sengaja didengarnya di klub basket tadi. Ribuan pertanyaan memenuhi kapalanya. Ada apa diantara mereka? Kenapa mereka seperti menyembunyikan sesatu? Kenapa Kuroko tak pernah menceritakan apapun? Haruskah ia menanyakannya langsung? Entah mengapa waktu bergulir begitu lama bagi Kise hingga esok hari tiba. Ia tak sabar ingin menanyakan langsung pada Kuroko tentang pembicaraannya dengan Akashi kemarin.

Kise mencari-cari sosok berambut biru itu ke segala sudut sekolah esoknya. Tak sehelai rambut atau jejak pun tampak darinya. Kise memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di belakang sekolah. Ia baru menyadari betapa luasnya sekolah ini. Mengelilinginya cukup menguras banyak tenaga.

Kise menahan langkahnya ketika pandangannya menangkap dua sosok yang sangat ia kenal berada tak jauh. Mereka tampak tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Sayangnya Kise tak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari tempatnya. Ia hanya melihat laki-laki berambut merah itu menyentuh wajah laki-laki lainnya berambut biru, perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan...

Kise terbelalak, perasaannya berkecambuk kacau, ia hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kurokochhi... aku sungguh tak mengira..."

xxx

Kuroko tertegun menatap layar ponselnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi sosok pirang yang telah seharian menghilang itu namun tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban. Tak biasanya Kise seperti ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya di loker klub basket. Sayangnya ia tak menyadari ponselnya tertinggal di atas satu-satunya meja di ruangan klub.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Kuroko, seseorang masuk ke dalam. Tatapannya terhenti pada sebuah benda mungil di atas meja. Setelah mengamatinya sejenak sepertinya ia sangat mengenali pemilik benda itu.

"Ah, ceroboh sekali Tetsuya."

Akashi sedikit terkejut saat ponsel di tangannya mendadak bergetar.

"Ryouta, ada apa?"

"Akashicchi?!" jawab sebuah suara terkejut.

"Ya, ini aku. Sepertinya aku tak melihatmu latihan sore ini..."

"Dimana Kurokocchi? Kenapa ponselnya ada padamu?!"

"Oh... dia bersamaku. Apa kau punya pesan untuknya?" Akashi jelas merencanakan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Aku ingin bicara dengannya, berikan teleponnya!"

"Tenanglah, Ryouta. Maaf kami sedang bersenang-senang disini... _Jika kau tau apa yang kumaksud._ "

"APA MAKSUDMU?! DIMANA KAU SEKARANG?! ADA HUBUNGAN APA KALIAN SEBENARNYA? AKU MELIHAT APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN TADI SIANG!"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau ya? Baiklah, aku beri tau... sebenarnya Tetsuya pernah menyatakan cinta padaku lalu..."

"Cukup! Aku tak ingin dengar apapun..." Ia memutus telepon dengan getir.

Di saat yang sama, hujan lebat meluruh dari langit. Kise masih tertunduk selama beberapa saat. Ia tak mengerti lagi apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Kekesalan, kekecewaan, kesedihan, kebencian... semua mengisi relung hatinya, membutakan segenap akal sehat yang ia miliki.

Suara bel pintu dari ruang tamu terus menerus berbunyi. Kise tak ingin menghiraukannya. Ia tak ingin peduli dengan apapun. Perasaannya terlalu kalut untuk menemui siapa pun saat ini.

 _Tok tok tok_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya disusul sebuah suara yang familiar.

"Kise-kun... apa kau di dalam? Kise-kun? Aku terus memencet bel tapi tak ada orang jadi aku masuk saja."

Ia membuka pintu kamar perlahan.

"Kise-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Kuroko terkejut mendapati sosok pirang itu. "Apa kau sakit? Aku datang karena khawatir..."

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" Tatapnya dingin.

"Kise-kun..."

"Pergilah! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

Kise menatap sosok itu tajam lalu mendekatinya. Baru pernah Kuroko melihat Kise bersikap seperti ini. Entah apa yang mengubah senyum hangat itu menjadi sedingin salju.

"Apa kau menyukainya? Kenapa kau lebih menyukainya daripada aku?!"

"K-kise-kun, apa yang..."

Kise tak memberi kesempatan laki-laki itu bicara. Ia mencengkram lengannya dan mendorong tubuh kecilnya ke lantai. Kuroko meronta dan memberontak ketika Kise melepas pakaiannya namun sayangnya ia tak lebih kuat darinya.

"Katakan padaku, Kurokochhi... apa kau mencintaiku?"

"..." suara Kuroko tercekat, pelupuk matanya basah oleh air mata. "kenapa kau hanya diam?!"

Kise semakin gelap. Kuroko tak mengerti mengapa hal ini terjadi? Apa yang membuat Kise berbuat seperti ini? Ia hanya merasakan sakit... rasa sakit dalam batinnya, juga rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kise... kun... hentikan! Kumohon..."

"Apa kau pikir aku tak tau apa yang kau lakukan dengan si brengsek itu?!"

Tubuh Kuroko tak sanggup lagi meronta. Ia memasrahkan segalanya pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Kise-kun... Kupikir kau berbeda dengannya."

"Huh?"

"Kau menyakitiku. Sama seperti Akashi-kun..."

"Jangan sebut dia lagi!"

"Kise-kun... Aku memang pernah menyukai Akashi-kun. Tapi ia hanya memanfaatkanku saja. Ia sering memaksaku untuk memuaskannya..."

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja? Hingga saat ini pun kau masih berhubungan dengannya bukan? Kau pikir aku tak melihat kalian tadi siang?!"

"Salah! Aku sangat membenci Akashi-kun... Aku bahkan membenci diriku sendiri karena hal yang kulakukan tadi... Maafkan aku, Kise-kun. Ia mengancamku akan menyebarkan foto-foto itu jika aku tak menurutinya..."

Melihat tatapan nanar dari iris biru itu, Kise mulai mereda. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kurokochhi... apakah yang kau katakan itu benar?"

"Ya..."

Kise melepaskan tubuh Kuroko dari cengkramannya. Ia terdiam, mencoba mengumpulkan segenap kesadaran.

"Maaf... aku hanya tak ingin orang lain menyentuhmu selain aku. Hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya... karena Kurokocchi adalah milikku."

"Kise-kun..."

Kise mengecup keningnya kemudian merambat turun ke bibir mungilnya. "Maafkan aku, Kurokocchi... Maafkan aku..."

Pada akhirnya Kise tetap menyentuhnya. Ia tak kuasa menahan dahaganya terhadap orang yang dicintainya.

"Kurokocchi, percayalah aku tak akan menyakitimu kali ini..." Ia menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam bola mata sendu Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya menatapnya kosong.

 **THE END**

* * *

Pada akhirnya Kise tetap mesum *plak*

Maaf kalo kurang bagus fic-nya.

Tapi tetep makasih buat yg baca & review^^


End file.
